A dental prosthesis such as a crown or bridge provides an artificial tooth structure that is designed to replace all or part of one or more teeth that have been partially or wholly lost, e.g., through decay or other damage. The dental prosthesis is secured to a mount in the mouth such as a dental implant or part of one or more existing teeth.
A dental prosthesis is typically formed from a block of solid dental ceramic such as zirconia, which is milled to the desired shape to form a ceramic, prosthetic tooth element. A porcelain veneer is provided over the surface of the prosthetic tooth element to arrive at a dental prosthesis having a desired size, shape and colour.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.